


Comfortable (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:Poe and reader are the closest of close best friends that they are even comfortable naked around each other because tbh its war modesty is not needed. Sometimes reader wanders into the bathroom where Poe is having a shower if they need to tell him about any work instead of waiting outside but the view ain’t bad either.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Comfortable (Modern AU)

War is brutal. There’s death, gore, fear, hatred, all wrapped into one. There are few good things that come from it though. Like close friendships. That’s what happened with you and Poe. Because of the Civil War that was happening in your country, you and Poe Dameron formed a beautiful friendship. You two were the best of friends. You fought together in the skies and had each other’s backs. You two even shared an apartment together, an apartment where there was no privacy at all.

* * *

Poe was currently in the shower washing the sweat that formed after being stuck in his fighter jet running through drills with new recruits. The thing about living with Poe was that you two never closed the door for anything. Therefore, you saw eeeevveerrryyythiiiing. And…to be honest, Poe’s body looked like it was sculpted by the gods themselves. He was literally perfect. And there were often times you’d find yourself thinking about his fine ass body. And Poe? He knew he was fine. That bastard.

The door to the bathroom was wide open. You heard the water running and Poe singing along to 24K Magic by Bruno Mars coming from the speakers:

_Pop pop, it’s show time (show time)  
Show time (show time)  
Guess who’s back again?  
Oh they don’t know? (go on tell ‘em)  
Oh they don’t know? (go on tell 'em)  
I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin’ up)_

_Wearing Cuban links (ya)  
Designer minks (ya)  
Inglewood’s finest shoes (whoop, whoop)  
Don’t look too hard might hurt ya'self  
Known to give the color red the blues  
Oh shit, I’m a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)  
So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)  
Why you mad, fix ya face ain’t my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)  
_

_Players only, come on  
Put your pinky rings up to the mo-_AH!”

You stood there leaning up against the doorway smirking at Poe. You could see him through the glass door. He glared at you, “I hate it when you do that.”

You giggled, “Sorry, you know how I like watching you sing in the shower.”

Poe scoffed, “Yeah, not creepy at all.” He finished rinsing himself off then turned off the water. He stepped out in his dripping wet heavenly body, then began patting himself down with a towel. You continued to stare because who the hell wouldn’t?! Poe looked up and your eyes locked on each others. He smirked, “See something ya like?”

You shrugged, “Eh.” You turned and walked away.

“Wow, way to boost my ego, Y/N! What a good best friend!” Poe hollered sarcastically at you as you walked away.

“That’s what I do!” You hollered back to him. 

Poe made his way to your room, still in only a towel. You were sitting on your swivel chair at your desk, “You know, you’ve got a mouth on ya?”

You swiveled around to face Poe, “Very good, Poe! Did you know that you have a mouth too?” You asked jokingly.

He rolled his eyes, “Someone needs to give you a good kiss to shut you up.”

You smiled innocently, “Then why don’t you do it?” It was a joke. You were joking right? Right? RIGHT?!

Poe walked over to you and turned you in your chair and pulled you up to stand. Then you two just stood there…staring at each other. Saying absolutely nothing. You began to lean in and Poe followed. Your lips hovered over Poe’s. Then appeared that mischievous glint in your eyes. 

“Not a chance, flyboy.” You pulled the towel from Poe’s waist and threw it to the other side of your room. You ran out of there leaving Poe completely naked and the moment gone.

“Y/N! I’M GONNA GET YOU BACK!”

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” You yelled from wherever you were hiding at.

“You just wait, Y/N. You just wait.” Poe muttered to himself as he wrapped the towel around his waist once more.


End file.
